Child Of Scars
by AngelAeris1
Summary: What if Kenshin had a daughter by Tomoe whom hidden her away for fear for the child's safety. What if ten years later a young woman named Kyomi appeared claming to be that daugther. And what if not far behind her lerked a clan seeking to end her life?


**A/N:** Please bare with me I am still new to writing Fanfic's this might not make sense at first but it will later on . If you have read The Tales of The Ottori then this is slightly crossed over with this story when it comes to the two clans. Here is some info with their involvement in the story.

**Clan Info**

Kikuta: a serect for of ninja which has helped run Japan for over 300 years. They are said to be magic users for their advanced knowledge of Ki. Rarely a few people have known them and very few ever survive a meeting with one.

There goal now is to restore Japan to the ways of the past.

Munta is a sub group of the Kikuta which broke off during the the war fighting freely with those who which for a free Japan. They still work for the goverment as spies helping to keep peace within Japan. They still hold to their gifts and are slightly more known then the deadly Kikuta. Kyomi's invovlemet you will have to wait and find out. ^_^

----------------------------------------

**~Prolouge~**

_''Push Tomoe! Push! Almost there I can just see the head.''_

_One small gasp and then suddenly the cries of a new born baby filled the night air; tenderly the acting midwife placed the small infant girl into the young mothers waiting arms. Sweat glistened on her forehead, her face red clearly showing signs of fatigue brought on by child barring however she could not look anymore beautiful then she did now._

_''Tomoe-chan.'' Peony whispered softly watching the joy and mixed sorrow upon her young friends face. ''Are you sure you want to do this? Surely the babe will not be that much trouble…''_

_''It is his child Peony,'' sorrow filled Tomoe's voice as she gently traced the small fluff of red baby hair'' that would give them more reason then any if not the Shogenate then the Kikuta you now that more then anyone.'' She did not have to look up to feel the serious expression crossing her beloved friends face. ''It is bad enough I have fallen in love with him, but to have a child…'' She did not need to speak of the betrayal._

_Not only would she put the man she had come to love in danger but herself and their child. She had been sent to help kill him, instead she had fell in love with him and now without him knowing had bore their child on a cold winters night while he traveled acting out his role as the hard working husband selling his apothecary wares._

_He had never suspected, the heavy winter robes had served their purpose and now he would never now. Tomoe choked on that thought, on the double tragedy she was creating for them both._

_''Maybe..'' she whispered softly gently brushing the softness of the baby's skin. ''Maybe when this is over my little Kyomi we will be together again.''_

_Gently she wrapped the babe within the warm bundles brought by Peony and her husband Takeo before handing the precious bundle to the waiting arms of the strong male ninja who turned allowing the two women a few last moments alone, to clean up and say their goodbyes_

_Peony after cleaning away all the signs of the birth pulled a small pack of herbs from her belt adding them to the already mixed tea. ''This will help you recover your strength.'' She whispered tenderly. ''Also to slow the bleeding…so he won't notice much..'' the woman choked looking to her young friend tenderly before reaching for her. Both of them embracing with tear-filled eyes. ''Take care of her Peony please.''_

_''Of course I will.'' The woman soothed gently. ''I promise with all my heart I will protect her with my life. I will tell her of you so when you both finally meet...she will know..''_

_Both embraced one more kissing each other one final farewell before, like the well trained ninja's they were, Peony and her beloved vanished into the night taking a peace of Tomoe's heart not knowing that would be the last time they saw each other. For three months later Tomoe Himura would die tragically._

_And The Battousai Himura Kenshin's life would change forever, going on without any knowledge of the red haired little daughter kept hidden until ten years later…._

_And so begins our tale…._


End file.
